Mari Katsuragi
Character Overview Mari Katsuragi (桂木 麻里, Katsuragi Mari) is Keima's biological mother and Elsee's adoptive mother. She runs a café named Café Grandpa. Appearance Mari has orange hair that is normally tied up in a bun, whenever she is angry she would show this by letting her hair down and taking off her glasses. Like Keima she wears glasses and her eyes are the same color as her hair. She normally wears a black shirt under her yellow sweater. Later she is seen wearing a white shirt under a black sweater. Personality Mari generally appears in the guise of an ordinary Japanese housewife who runs a cafe while her husband works overseas. She is a loving mother who constantly worries about the future of her son, Keima. She sometimes even has delusional nightmares about keima marrying a cardboard cutout of a video game heroine and turning into a half-insane hobo. She is also very fond of her husband's "illegitimate daughter", Elsie. Before she was married Mari was a frightening member of a motorcycle gang, where she was known as "The Snow witch of the Mountain Pass". Whenever she is angry she will revert to her previous violent personality. She is not a helpless woman despite adopting a very domestic personality. Additionally she continues to maintain and ride motorcycles, which she views as a comforting habit that she uses to relax. Even though she was "betrayed" by her husband (who has done nothing), it is shown that she still loves her husband deeply. An example of this is when she immediately packs up and leaves for South America when Keima disguises his voice over the phone and tells her that her husband has had an accidentally. The results of this ruse have yet to be revealed. Plot Overview Hunting Break Arc After that Elsie were saying that she's Keima's little sister and that he will be beloved by any girl, Keima were saying furious that he never will let Elsie come in his house. Mari then appears saying that he should be nice to his friends. Elsie ask her who she is and Mari introduces herself as Keima's mother. While inside the café, Mari were been bringing tea for them after that Elsie were saying that she's a illegitimate daughter of Keima's father, she came in shock and where not able to believe her. Elsie then takes a letter from her pocket and gives it to Mari, after that Mari reads the letter she were becoming furious taking up the phone and starts yelling at her husband. After she finished the phone call, she then tells to Keima and Elsie that their father is death to her and that she will take care for them. An couple of days later she were been called by Kodama about Keima. At that time she was fixing her motorcycle. After that the phone call was finished, she then reacts with anger that Keima always getting the blame by Kodama for everything. She's then taking a bath to relax. She then hears something and opens the window, after seeing a Mandragon and became in a huge shock. She then gets her guts back and where been looking for the dragon to finish him off. She then enters the kitchen which she takes a vase and attacks the intruder, but it contains to be Keima. She were been apologizing to Keima while in the evening Kodama called Mari that he must going to cancel their meeting which that Mari were been looking happy that he doesn't arrived. A couple a days later Mati wakes up praising Elsie about her works in her house. After that Keima came downstairs talking about games and stuff, she were been having a relax time further when Elsie comes to hold her company while Keima were been struggling on his video games. Idol Arc They were been eating while that Elsie were been looking at Kanon Nakagawa. Mari then says that Elsie wants to look like Kanon after seeing her ribbon. Elsie became shy saying that it is true. After that Elsie were been begging Keima to look at Kanon, Keima looks only one wink and says that there's nothing to look at her. The two went on a discussion after that they were been going a level higher, Mari then takes off her glasses and were been saying that they must have table manners. They came scared of her and were been showing that they have table manners. After that Elsie was searching for Kanon and were been on tour with many Kanon fans, she came late at home. Mari yelled at her that she must going to be on time the next time she comes home because she were been in a worry. After that Keima were been saying what's the drama, she became furious at Keima yelling that he must gonna be a good brother and not always must going to play on his games and leaves with anger the conversation. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Mari loves her son deeply and worries about where his habit of gaming will take him in the future. Even though her adoptive daughter Elsee has been a good influence on him, she sometimes wishes that Keima would stop gaming and become the doting, filial son that she imagines. Keiichi Katsuragi Even though Elsee's claim that she is Keiichi's illegitimate daughter has played havoc with her marriage, Mari still apparently loves her husband, causing her to rush to South America when Keima fakes a call telling her that Keiichi is dying. Elucia de Lute Ima Despite Elsee's claim, Mari quickly adopts her as her own daughter and the two develop a close relationship. She is shown to genuinely care for Elsee's wellbeing and often goes shopping with her (coincidentally usually when Haqua comes to visit). She considers Elsee a great daughter and wishes that Keima would be more like her sometimes. Denma Katsuragi Her father-in-law apparently does not like her much due to her background as a former member of a motorcycle gang. Nevertheless, this is probably a guise, as he allows her to remain with the family (and even stay an additional day) when the Katsuragis gather in the countryside, in addition to giving her and her husband a place to live after their home was destroyed by an earthquake. Trivia * The Café that Mari runs was formerly owned by Keima's grandfather. Hence the name. * Her favorite bike is the Kawasaki GPZ400R. * In flag 34 she rides a Ducati 1098. Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima